The Mini Adventures of the Exorcists
by Ayame Karisuma
Summary: A collection of short stories involving all of your favorite characters.
1. What's in a Name?

Lenalee hands Allen his mug.

"Thank you, Lenalee", he takes it and blows on the surface to cool the hot liquid inside.

"Allen?"

"Yes?" Allen looks up at Lenalee after taking a sip from his mug.

Lenalee holds the now empty tray against her chest. "Can you tell me about your time training with General Cross?"

A dark cloud seems to form around Allen and he shutters upon hearing the name.

"It's ok if you don't want to," Lenalee quickly tries to take back what she just said.

Allen snaps out of his depression with a mischievous look in his eye. "No, it's alright. I'll tell you some truths about my teacher that most people may not know about." He laughs evilly.

"Like what?!" Lavi pops up next to the two, his egerness overflowing.

Allen rubs his hands together, still laughing. "There is one subject that my teacher refuses to talk about, something that's very secretive to him."

* * *

A young Allen runs to catch up to Cross once again. It is one of the situations Allen finds himself in constantly. Allen rounds the next corner and slams into Cross.

"Watch where you're going, idiot." Cross walks into the building.

Allen sighs and follows Cross inside. Cross is already situated at a table surrounded by women.

"Hello ladies, the name is Marian Cross. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Some of the women swoon and others crush over him more.

Allen finds a spot near by. He knows better then to sit next to Cross. One of the women at Cross's table notices him. "What a cute little boy? Who are you here with?"

Cross takes his chance, "That is my apprentice, Allen. Allen say hello to the lovely women."

The woman who noticed Allen beckons him over to the table. "Don't be shy. Come and join us Allen."

Allen gets up and joins the table. Cross was going to milk him for all his worth.

The woman turns to Cross, "You're such a wonderful man, Marian, helping a young boy. Allen, it's a nice strong name too."

Allen pokes his head up. "Teacher, that reminds me. Isn't Marian a girls name?"

* * *

Lenalee and Lavi stare at Allen in wonder as he finishes retelling his story.

"Wow, what happened after that?" Lavi pushes for more.

Allen chuckles and scratches his head. "I don't remember. I woke up two days later."

Allen continues to chuckle nervously as Lenalee and Lavi stare at him dumbfounded.


	2. Random Facts

"Any one want to play a game?" Allen laughs evilly as he shuffles his Deck of cards. Lenalee and Lavi shake their heads while Kanda ignores Allen like usual.

"Oh," Lavi interupts. "Did you know the suits on a deck of cards represents the four major pillars of the economy in the middle ages: heart represented the Church, spades represented the military, clubs represented agriculture, and diamonds represented the merchant class?"

"That's really interesting Lavi," Lenalee praises.

Allen looks at the cards in his hands thinking about the fact. Kanda blows it off.

Lavi adds, "Also, the king of hearts is the only king without a moustache."

"Is this that something you know from being a Bookman?" Allen asks.

Lavi shrugs, "Kind of. Did you also know in the average lifetime, a person will walk the equivalent of 5 times around the equator?"

Allen laughs, "I think we walk more then that."

* * *

Lavi pops up behind Miranda as she is looking at a clock and surprises her. "Did you know turning a clock's hands counterclockwise while setting it is not necessarily harmful. It is only damaging when the timepiece contains a chiming mechanism?"

"Oh," Miranda lets her heart slow down as she realizes who it is. "Thank you for the information."

* * *

In the cafeteria, Allen is telling all who are interested about his time in Africa when Lavi walks up.

"Did you know elephants are the only mammals that can't jump and the only animal with 4 knees. Also, a lion's roar can be heard from five miles away."

"Thanks Lavi," Allen tries to be polite.

* * *

The scientists all have their noses in their books continuing their research. Reever sneezes. "I wish the Chief would get this place warmer. It's so cold."

Lavi walks into the room. "Did you know minus 40 degrees Celsius is exactly the same as minus 40 degrees Fahrenheit?"

"That's really interesting Lavi," Johnny compliments. "What else do you know?"

"Well," Lavi willingly continues. "Cats sleep 16 to 18 hours per day. In ancient Rome, it was considered a sign of leadership to be born with a crooked nose. Oh, and the first known contraceptive was crocodile dung, used by Egyptians in 2000 B.C."

"Ok, that's enough..." Reever says looking a little sick.

* * *

"Ah!" Komui yells in frustration. "What is the word?!"

"The word "lethologica" describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want," Lavi tells Komui as he passes by.

"Oh, thanks... wait that doesn't help me at all!" Komui goes back to his frustration.

* * *

"Hey, Yu!" Lavi calls out to Kanda who is practicing with his sword.

"Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda yells at him.

Lavi watches Kanda for a few minutes, "Hey, Yu, did you know there are 10 human body parts that are only 3 letters long?"

Kanda points his sword at Lavi's neck, "Did you know the human heart creates enough pressure to squirt blood 30 feet? Should I test that theory?"

"No, no, I'm good. I can take a hint." Lavi whimpers as he stares at the sharp point of the sword. He scampers off.

Kanda grins in victory.


End file.
